Skrzywdzona
by Allamaris
Summary: Harry Potter i Ron Weasley znajdują zmaltretowaną, wychudzoną i krwawiącą dziewczynę przywiązaną do drzewa. Zaniepokojeni zabierają ją do Nory, gdzie odkrywają szokującą i bolesną prawdę. Rating może ulec zmianie.
1. Prologue

Czuła ból. Wydawało jej się, że jej ciało rozrywało się na małe kawałeczki, a wykonawca tej czynności nie przestawał. Wokół widać było ogromne, wręcz kolosalne kałuże krwi, ale za każdym razem, kiedy traciła przytomność, mężczyzna leczył jej rany do tego stopnia, by nie umarła. Zabawa trwała dalej.  
Nagle wgryzł się w nią, powodując tym samym niesamowite cierpienie, którego dziewczyna nie okazała w żaden sposób. To go tylko denerwowało. Wszędzie leżały sztylety, zardzewiałe łańcuchy, baty i wszelakiego rodzaju narzędzia tortur.  
Jej rude, skołtunione włosy były całe w czerwonej cieczy, a puste, zielone oczy utkwione były w jednym martwym punkcie na niebie. Miała złudną nadzieję, że jakaś najjaśniejsza z gwiazd zlituje się nad nią i uratuje z tego koszmaru. Nadzieja matką głupich, a przecież każda matka kocha swoje dzieci, prawda?  
W końcu kat wysunął z niej swoje ogromne zęby i z lubieżnym uśmiechem oblizał się, dumny ze swojego dzieła. Większa część jej nóg była rozszarpana, w brzuchu znajdowała się dość spora dziura, a ręce były powyginane w różne strony. Mimo wszystko nie mogła zapaść w sen. On się o to postarał i rzucił na nią takie zaklęcia, aby nie tylko nie mogła odczuć ulgi, ale też nie potrafiła zamknąć oczu i odejść.  
– Jutro tutaj – warknął do niej po czym zaśmiał się okrutnie. – No tak, nie masz nawet jak stąd odejść!  
Po tych słowach chwycił w dłonie najgrubszy, zakrwawiony łańcuch, obwiązał go wokół jej nóg i przywiązał do pnia starego drzewa. Gdy skończył, kopnął ją jeszcze raz w brzuch i zwyczajnie odszedł, zostawiając zmaltretowaną dziewczynę, która zaczęła cichutko łkać. Mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Jego już nie było. Miał wrócić dopiero następnego dnia.


	2. Krzywda pierwsza

_Dedykacja dla Maciusia, który zobaczy, że kiedyś nas spotka, mojego ukochanego wieloryba i najlepszego na świecie lamorożca, chociaż wiem, że tego nie przeczytają._

Harry Potter i Ron Weasley stali właśnie niedaleko mrocznego lasu, z którego czuć było nieprzyjemny zapach krwi i potu. Sami nie wiedzieli jakim cudem znaleźli się w takim miejscu. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że przebywanie tam w czasie, kiedy Lord Voldemort usilnie chce doprowadzić do śmierci jednego z nich nie było dobrym pomysłem, ale ciekawość jak zwykle pokonała zdrowy rozsądek, a Gryfoni powolnym, niepewnie ruszyli w stronę drzew.

Z każdym krokiem ogarniał ich coraz większy strach, a niemiły zapach nasilał się, aż w końcu stał się nie do wytrzymania. Mimo wszystko gryfońska głupota, jak mawiał Snape, kazała im wkroczyć tam i zobaczyć, co powoduje ten odór.

Nagle zobaczyli zaschnięty ślad krwi, prowadzący prosto do potężnego, również „przyozdobionego" tą cieczą, drzewa, które obwinięte było grubym, pokrytym rdzą łańcuchem. Przyśpieszyli kroku i obeszli obiekt dookoła. Po drugiej stronie zastał ich przerażający widok. Zakrwawiona i zmaltretowana dziewczyna miała związane nogi. Na jej ciele widać było wiele ran, ale od razu wyczuli występowanie magii. Tak jakby ktoś nie chciał jej śmierci, więc uzdrawiał ją w celu dalszego męczenia jej. Ledwo mogli dojrzeć jej rude, skołtunione włosy, zakrywające ręce. Gdy spojrzeli niżej zobaczyli dziurę w prawym boku, która wyglądała jakby ktoś zaczął wyjadać ciało nastolatki. Oczywiste było, że rudowłosa cierpi, a sine łydki wcale nie polepszały jej stanu. Mimo to krew przestała wylewać się z niej, a na szyji był wyczuwalny słaby puls. Gdyby unieśli wzrok na jej twarz, ujrzeliby świeżą blizną ciągnącą się od czoła, przez lewe oko, aż do szyi.

Nastolatkowie rzucili okiem na otaczający ich teren i nie zauważywszy niczego niepokojącego, sięgnęli po swoje magiczne atrybuty.

– Expecto Patronum! – wykrzyknęli jednocześnie, a obok nich pojawiły się stworzone ze srebrnej poświaty zwierzęta. Jeleń i pies.

– Idźcie do Nory i powiadomcie ich, że znaleźliśmy ranną dziewczynę w lesie oddalonym o kilkanaście mil – polecił syn Potterów, a stworzenia pobiegły we wskazanym kierunku. – Powinni zorientować się gdzie jesteśmy – mruknął.

• • • • • • • • • •

Dom rodzinny Weasleyów był wypełniony członkami Zakonu Feniksa, którego stał się kwaterą. Wszyscy zgromadzili się tam z jednego, a raczej dwóch powodów. Mianowicie zbawiciel świata czarodziejów i jego wierny kompan wyszli nie informując o tym nikogo, nawet swojej przyjaciółki Hermiony Granger, przyprawiając tym samym każdą osobę w budynku o wielki strach. Każdy bowiem widział, że wysłannicy Czarnego Pana tylko czekają, aż ktokolwiek z Wielkiej Trójcy znajdzie się sam. Taka osoba była bardzo łatwym celem.

– Uspokój się, Molly! – zdenerwował się Severus Snape do chodzącej w kółko kobiety, ale sekundę później natychmiast przybrał swoją bezuczuciową maskę. – Swoim zachowaniem nic nie zrobisz.

Ta spojrzała na niego z jawnym oburzeniem i zajęła miejsce przy stole. Nagle do jej uszu dobiegł charakterystyczny dźwięk teleportacji, a przed nią pojawił się wysoki mężczyzna o długich, rudych włosach, ostrych rysach twarzy i niebieskich oczach, jednak najbardziej widoczne były blizny na jego policzku. Pozostałości po ataku Fenrira Greybacka.

– Och, Bill – wykrzyknęła pani Weasley i szybko podbiegła do syna. – Czy dowiedziałeś się czegoś?

Dwudziestosiedmioletni Łamacz Uroków pokiwał przecząco głową, po czym uśmiechnął się smutno do matki.

– Nie martw się, mamo. Nic im nie będzie. To już duże dzieci – spróbował zażartować, ale nie odniosło to zamierzonego efektu, a kobieta zalała się łzami i ponownie usiadła.

– Popatrzcie! – Ginny wskazała na otwarte drzwi, w których pojawiły się patronusy Harry'ego i Rona.

Magiczne istoty przekazały zdumionym czarodziejom wiadomość i rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Nie minęła chwila, a Bill, Severus, Molly, Artur i Remus teleportowali się we wskazane przez siedemnastolatków miejsce.

Przy jednym z drzew stał przerażony Ronald, wskazujący drżącą dłonią las. Pierwsi ruszyli Snape i William, a za nimi reszta. Kiedy dotarli do miejsca, w którym znajdował się chłopak, ten poszedł w gęstwiny dając im tym samym do zrozumienia, że mają iść za nim. Szybko rzucił im się w oczy krwisty szlak, za którym wcześniej podążyli nastolatkowie.

Nagle z ust rudowłosej wydobył się przeraźliwy krzyk, a mężczyźni, zdziwieni jej reakcją, odwrócili się w stronę miejsca, w które wskazywała ręką. Ich oczom ukazał się ten sam straszny widok, co chłopakom, kiedy dotarli tam chwilę prędzej. Mistrz Eliksirów, nie czekając na innych, podszedł szybkim krokiem do Harry'ego klęczącego obok ciała po czym mało delikatnie go odepchnął, a sam nachylił się i wyciągnął różdżkę przed siebie.

– Co tutaj się stało? – Lupin otrząsnął się z szoku wywołanego tym widokiem i zwrócił się do Pottera.

– Nie wiem. Nic nie wiem – odpowiedział nieprzytomnym tonem i znowu utkwił wzrok w największej kałuży krwi, znajdującej się zaraz koło drzewa.

– Ogarnij się, Potter – warknął czarnowłosy i podszedł do oniemiałego bruneta. – Mów – polecił mu, ale widząc, że ten wpatruje się w niego pytającym wzrokiem, dodał: – Od początku! Jak się tu znaleźliście.

Siedemnastolatek ledwo otworzył usta żeby coś powiedzieć, kiedy nie wiadomo skąd rozległ się huk i wściekły warkot. Przerażeni wyciągnęli szybko swoje magiczne atrybuty i okrążyli nieprzytomną dziewczynę. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że ta otworzyła szeroko swoje zielone oczy i resztkami sił uniosła się na łokciach, by wyciągnąć sztylet schowany za starymi szatami, w które co dzień ubierał ją oprawca.

Nim zdążyli się obejrzeć, zza drzew wyłonił się wściekły Greyback. Nie zważając na to, że może sięgnąć po swój ośrodek mocy, doskoczył do Billa, zamachnął się i ostrymi jak brzytwa pazurami przejechał po twarzy młodzieńca, a następnie wbił długie zęby w jego ramię.

– Gdzie ona jest?! – wrzasnął i już miał rzucić się na sparaliżowaną ze strachu kobietę, kiedy ujrzał swoją ofiarę.

Uśmiechnął się paskudnie i jednym ruchem różdżki, którą wyciągnął zza pazuchy, uwolnił skrępowane łańcuchem nogi zielonookiej. Rudowłosa, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że on tego oczekuje, powoli i chwiejnie podniosła się, a następnie uklękła. Uroki, które były na nią rzucone, umożliwiały jej to, ponieważ krew lecąca ostatniego wieczoru z jej boku została zatamowana, więc nie powodowała aż tak wielkiego bólu, a nogi zostały w pewnym stopniu wyleczone. Odczekała minutę, żeby odzyskać równowagę, sięgnęła po wcześniej wyciągnięty sztylet, przyłożyła go do sinej łydki i szybko odcięła kawałek skóry, mrużąc przy tym oczy i zaciskając zęby, aby nie wydać z siebie jakiejkolwiek oznaki odczuwanego cierpienia.

Fenrir z zadowoleniem widocznym w jego niebieskich oczach, przypatrywał się temu, co robiła jego niewolnica. Widząc, że skończyła to, co było jej obowiązkiem, podszedł do odciętego kawałka skóry, chwycił go w swe szarawe dłonie i umieścił w przywołanym szybko pojemniku, na którym widniały różne dziwne znaki.

Pierwszy z szoku otrząsnął się Remus i szybko rzucił zaklęcie oszałamiające, ale nie był zbyt szybki. Przeciwnik zrobił zgrabny unik, wyszeptał jakąś nieznaną im formułę w kierunku wciąż klęczącej ofiary i uciekł z powrotem w gąszcz.

– Lupin, Artur, gońcie go! – zarządził Snape, a ci posłusznie wykonali jego polecenie, biegnąc w kierunku, gdzie zniknął niebieskooki.

– Synku! – krzyk Molly ogłuszył na sekundę pozostałych. – Nic ci nie jest? – dopiero teraz zdali sobie sprawę, że krwawiący William opiera się na drzewo i ciężko oddycha.

Gwałtowne szamotanie zwróciło ich uwagę na tajemniczą dziewczynę. Wokół niej pojawiła się ogromna, mosiężna klatka, od której wyczuć można było nieprzyjemną aurę. Sama uwięziona miotała się dziko po całej powierzchni nie zważając na lekko krwawiącą ranę na nodze. Chwyciła mocno za kraty, a pozostali dopiero teraz zobaczyli jak szalony stał się wyraz jej twarzy.

– Nie zbliżajcie się do niej! – wrzasnął Mistrz Eliksirów, widząc, że dwójka Gryfonów zbliża się niepewnie do zielonookiej. – Nie widzicie, co ona robi?

Trzymane przez nią pręty zaczęły iskrzyć się niczym ogień, a sama nastolatka drżała niespokojnie. Rozpuszczona stal ściekała powoli, a żelazny dotychczas uchwyt stawał się coraz lżejszy, aż w końcu wycieńczona ofiara opadła z łoskotem na twardą posadzkę.

Severus wpatrywał się zdumiony w to, co się przed nim działo, ale tak szybko, jak z jego miny można było wyczytać jakiekolwiek uczucia, tak przybrał swoją maskę obojętności. Podszedł do oniemiałego Billa i wyszeptał szybko zaklęcie leczące. Minutę później na jego policzku pojawiły się dwie długie szramy, prowadzące od brwi aż po podbródek. Sam poszkodowany nie spuszczał wzroku z identycznych ran, które zauważył na rękach leżącej dziewczyny.

– Zabieramy cię do Nory – zarządził czarnowłosy mężczyzna i już miał się teleportować razem z rudym chłopakiem, kiedy pierwszy raz odezwał się Ronald:

– A co z nią?

Do ich uszu dotarł jęk pełen cierpienia i bólu, ale rudowłosa nie przejawiała żadnych oznak tego, że odzyskała przytomność.

– Właśnie! – zgodziła się Molly. – Tą dziecinę trzeba stąd zabrać!

Czarnooki walczył ze swoimi myślami. Wiedział, że wilkołak wróci po nią i Merlin wie co się z nią stanie, ale z drugiej strony zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż nie chodzi tutaj tylko o kolejną ofiarę Greybacka. Mimo, iż jego niewierność względem Czarnego Pana została zdradzała, to nadal pamiętał wiele istotnych rzeczy, których doświadczył podczas swojej długoletniej „służby". Ród Fenrira skrywał wiele mrocznych tajemnic, a on na nieszczęście miał okazję poznać kilka z nich. Podświadomie miał nadzieję, że nie udało mu się jeszcze dostatecznie skrzywdzić dziewczyny, jednak to co widział skutecznie temu zaprzeczało. Pozostało mu tylko liczyć na cud i pilnować jej cały czas, a co najważniejsze odkryć jakim rytuałom poddał ją jej kat.

– Muszę was ostrzec – zaczął. – Do czasu, kiedy nie odkryję co jej jest i jak to wszystko odkręcić, będzie ona zamknięta w klatce – kontynuował, a z ust kobiety wyrwał się zduszony pisk. – Będzie niebezpieczna i są to tylko środki ostrożności. Możecie próbować nawiązać z nią kontakt, ale trzymajcie swoją gryfońską chęć pomocy na wodzy.

Gdy skończył mówić, wyszeptał pod nosem nieznaną im treść jakiegoś zaklęcia, a wokół leżącej nastolatki ponownie pojawiły się kraty.

– Uprzedzając wasze pytanie – powiedział, widząc, że Harry otwiera usta, by zaoponować. – Nie da rady ich roztopić, ani zrobić niczego innego, bo są tak zaklęte, że tylko ja mogę je usunąć. Teleportujemy się – zarządził, chwycił jedną z krat i zniknął.

Pozostałym pozostało tylko zrobić to samo i już po chwili znaleźli się wśród zaniepokojonych członków Zakonu


End file.
